<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>10 songs challenge // Pretty Little Liars by runningoncoffee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076088">10 songs challenge // Pretty Little Liars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningoncoffee/pseuds/runningoncoffee'>runningoncoffee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pretty Little Liars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Charlotte DiLaurentis Deserves Better, Ezra Fitz Bashing, Ezra Fitz is A, F/F, Is She A? Who Knows, Melissa Hastings is a Good Sister, Mona Is Confusing, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot Collection, Random Song Challenge, Sorry Not Sorry, there's a lot going on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:13:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28076088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/runningoncoffee/pseuds/runningoncoffee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them</p><p>In which Ezra is a terrible person (what do you mean this isn't canon), Melissa just wants her girlfriend back, and Spencer pines but gets a happy ending.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alison DiLaurentis/Emily Fields, Aria Montgomery &amp; Mona Vanderwaal &amp; Spencer Hastings, Charlotte DiLaurentis/Melissa Hastings, Spencer Hastings/Emily Fields (one sided), Spencer Hastings/Mona Vanderwaal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>10 songs challenge // Pretty Little Liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Although these can all be written as standalone one-shots, they're also written in a way that they can co-exist, with the possible exception of the first. I really enjoyed doing this challenge, and I might expand the underlying storyline of the girls coming together against Ezra in a proper story at some point soon.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Song One:Paradise/Silverberg</p><p> </p><p>Before Spencer could properly consider Mona’s offer, she was dragged by the hand into the lost woods hotel.</p><p>There were some newspaper clippings on the walls, as well as some photos of the girls. Oddly enough, there were also some photos of black-hooded figures, none of which looked the same.</p><p>“Welcome to paradise, Hastings. I’m A, well done, you figured it out.”</p><p>Spencer gulped. There was a difference between Mona heavily implying it, and Mona saying it directly.</p><p>“But it isn’t just me. Someone’s been giving me orders, telling me what to do, someone who knew I hated Alison. You know me, of course I would jump at any chance to get my revenge on that bitch.”</p><p>Spencer’s eyes gleamed with sudden recognition.</p><p>“I don’t need your help to torture your friends. I need your help to find out who’s been threatening me into doing their bidding.”</p><p>“The first thing you need to do is to frame me.”</p><p>Spencer felt her heart roar in her ears again.</p><p> </p><p>Song Two: Arms Tonite/Mother Mother</p><p> </p><p>Meet me outside the Church tonight. Char.<br/>
Melissa gasped as she read the text. It had to be a joke, a prank from some idiot, one of Spencer’s friends, maybe. </p><p>Her logical brain whispered “but how the hell would “just some idiot” know about you and Charlotte?”</p><p>So she went. In Melissa fashion she was prepared with a bottle of pepper spray, expecting the worst. Even if it was Charlotte, she was coming off of a stint in Radley, and they weren’t known for their care and compassion.</p><p>The gate was wide open, odd for a Saturday evening. Melissa looked up and saw a hint of blonde hair from the steeple window, her stomach lurching.</p><p>Before she could sprint into the church, though, she also saw a flash of brown hair, which made her think that, for a second, she saw Spencer. And then she heard it.</p><p>A scream that belonged to the love of her life.</p><p>Then a crash.</p><p>“And hey, you, don’t you think it’s kinda cute, that I, died, right inside your arms tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>Song Three: Worst In Me/Unlike Pluto</p><p> </p><p>“Move your hair, I can’t zip this hoodie up.”</p><p>Spencer obliged, sweeping her hair behind her ear as Aria deftly pulled up the zip. </p><p>Mona scoffed appreciatively from the corner of the room.</p><p>“It suits you, Spence.”</p><p>“It feels strange. I don’t think I’m built for this -A behaviour.”</p><p>“Nonsense.” Mona retorted. “You’ve done this once before, Aria too, and this time, we’re hurting someone who deserves it.”</p><p>At this, Aria laughed, although there was no humour in her voice. </p><p>“That bastard deserves to rot for what he did to me. I wish that I’d just filed that damn report.”</p><p>“Well we don’t have much time to waste,” said Spencer, Aria’s words bringing her out of her hesitance. “I’ll drive.”</p><p> </p><p>Song Four: In My Mind/Dyorno and Gigi D’Agostino</p><p> </p><p>Emily and Alison were happy. Spencer watched them from across the bar in the Radley on the night of Hanna's new clothing line release, hand in hand, laughing about some inside joke that Spencer wasn’t privy to.</p><p>She thought about Emily a lot these days. The way she always had her back, unconditionally, the way she lit up the rooms she was in, just by entering.</p><p>Alison turned to offer for Spencer to come closer, sit by them. She declined, her guilt overcoming her. Emily loved Alison, more than anything. She would never look at Spencer with that outright adoration in her eyes.</p><p>But God, she wished that Emily would. Hold her hand. Kiss her over coffee at the brew. Come home every night with swim meet recollections.</p><p>But Emily loved Alison. Not her.</p><p> </p><p>Song Five: Mine/Bazzi</p><p> </p><p>Melissa and Charlotte. Charlotte and Melissa.</p><p>The couple no one ever knew about until it was too late. They were sneaky, not for any particular reason, but they felt like what they had was best kept under wraps, so it wouldn’t spoil. So they became actors, “loving” other people, even though they only really thought about each other’s hand in theirs.</p><p>They danced at nights when Wren was on night shifts, the lights of the barn illuminating Charlotte's blonde curls, and Melissa’s straight brown hair. They were opposites. Melissa was left-handed, and Charlotte wrote with her right.</p><p>Opposites attracted.</p><p>Because it couldn’t be attract any more.</p><p> </p><p>Song Six:Me and My Husband/Mitski</p><p> </p><p>Spencer and Aria sat side by side at the table closest to the Brew’s windows.</p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Spencer said, her face marred with concern.</p><p>“It’s not like I haven’t been pretending to love him for the last few months, Spence, I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Spencer reached over and hugged Aria. She hated that Aria had to do this, spend all this time with this person who she felt sick even mentioning the name of. But he was A, and A needed to be arrested.</p><p>“He can’t know that you know.”</p><p>Aria chuckled dryly and said in a sing-song voice.</p><p>“Me and my husband, we’re sticking together.”</p><p> </p><p>Song Seven: Ready For It/Taylor Swift</p><p>Spencer’s car veered around the corner, taking even Mona by surprise.</p><p>“God, Spencer. Slow down, he has no idea we’re even coming.”</p><p>Spencer didn’t reply for a few moments, instead staring straight ahead. The house on the hill looked as though it was falling down.</p><p>“Thought the posh bastard could afford a nicer place, what the hell is this?”</p><p>Mona laughed, and leaned over, kissing Spencer on the cheek.</p><p>“At least it’s far away, no one’s going to come to save him, and he’ll be in a cell, preferably with a black eye, before we know it.”</p><p>With that, Spencer picked up the bat that was stowed under her feet, and swung the door open, and Mona followed suit.</p><p>“And Aria definitely isn’t here?”</p><p>“She’s safe. She’s with Hanna.”</p><p>Mona smiled at Spencer’s concern for her best friend.</p><p>“Baby, let the games begin.”</p><p> </p><p>Song Eight: The Scientist/Coldplay</p><p> </p><p>Melissa hated herself for how she treated Spencer. But it was -A’s words that she was doing it for, it was never really her ideas. She hated Wren and Ian for even daring to touch her. To Melissa, she was still the seven-year old that begged for Melissa to talk about her school projects, the books that were too big for Spencer to understand.</p><p>They had threatened her. Threatened that they’d hurt Charlotte. And then somehow, they’d framed her. They'd done to Charlotte exactly what they did to her. Charlotte sacrificed her freedom to protect Melissa, scared of what turned out to be empty threats, and now she was in Radley, leaving Melissa with old photos of two smiling faces, old letters, addressed to “Lissa”, and signed from “Char”.<br/>
Melissa worked tirelessly to prove Charlotte’s innocence, to prove that there was someone else pulling the strings. One day, Spencer came in to see her crumpled on the floor, her laptop close to smashing as it nearly slipped onto the cold wooden floor.</p><p>She muttered in her sleep a little.</p><p>“It isn’t her, it was never her, I love her.”</p><p>That was all it took for Spencer to put the pieces together. She ran over to Aria’s house, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“We got it wrong.”</p><p>“If we want to find A, we need to be at square one. We’re going back to the start.”</p><p> </p><p>Song Nine:Delicate/Taylor Swift</p><p> </p><p>“This ain’t for the best, my reputation’s never been worse.”</p><p>“Spencer, you don’t have to do this. Alison hates me, Emily hates me, only you, Hanna and Aria tolerate me.”</p><p>Mona, normally the epitome of cool and relaxed was panicky, her hand clammy in Spencer’s.</p><p>Spencer kissed the top of her head, in a way that she hoped was comforting to the shorter woman.</p><p>“I don’t care. If they can’t accept that I love you, Mona Vanderwaal, then maybe they aren’t the friends that I made them out to be.”</p><p>The door was getting closer by the minute, and Mona was beginning to visibly shake.</p><p>“It’s going to be okay, Mona. Hanna and Aria will have our backs. And I have yours. I always have yours.”</p><p>“You always know just what to say, you stupidly smart, stupidly tall individual,” Mona said, Spencer’s words making her smile a little.</p><p>With that, they stepped through into the lost woods picnic area.</p><p> </p><p>Song Ten: Cell Block Tango/Chicago</p><p> </p><p>Spencer had her life planned out since she was five, asking Melissa to write it out in her precious green notebook for her. She had never planned to end up in jail</p><p>She was sure Aria and Emily hadn’t either. Alison probably had never had the thought cross her mind. Surely Hanna had thought about it at one point with her borrowing habit though. Mona, well, Mona was no stranger to the bars currently framing her. </p><p>She knew they couldn’t be there for long. Tanner just wanted to scare them, away from the innocence of Charlotte. It would be a huge scandal, when Tanner’s corruption was brought to light, the fact that most of the money lining the detective's pockets came from a certain Fitzgerald heir.</p><p>She was striding around outside the window of the cell in which Mona and Spencer were sitting. Emily and Alison were next door, with Hanna and Aria on the other side. </p><p>They were being charged with murder. The murder of Detective Wilden, but god knows they had no evidence. It was, in Spencer’s opinion, a scare tactic. That idiot. She should know better than to mess with the sister of one Melissa Hastings.</p><p>Speak of the devil.</p><p>The girls heard the heels before they saw her.</p><p>“Give it a rest Tanner, you know as well as I do they’re innocent.”</p><p>“You can’t be here, Miss Hastings. You know that a Lawyer can’t defend their family.”</p><p>“Of course I do! But there’s no law against me paying my little sister, and my little sister’s friends bail.”</p><p>Ten minutes later, the girls were out, led by a smirking Melissa, who turned and whispered something to Spencer.</p><p>“We’ve got some evidence against him.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>